A Memorable First Date
by theholmies
Summary: Missing scenes, according to me, from "The Blind Banker" Sherlock/John Johnlock


**A/N: This is my first Sherlock fanfiction. I've only started and I'm already in love with it. This is my first go at a Sherlock/John fic. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. **

**This is set during the second episode of the first series "The Blind Banker" just when Sherlock realised that John has been kidnapped. This is what I think could have happened in the scenes that we weren't shown.**

**Apologies in advance for any spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, that belongs to the BBC or any of the characters. John belongs to Sherlock, obviously.**

* * *

A Memorable First Date

Sherlock had cracked it, he worked out the code. The book, A-Z London, was so obvious, right before his eyes. He couldn't wait to tell John he had figured it out.

"John! John!" he called as he flew up the stairs to his –their- living room. He enjoyed living with another person, not as intelligent as himself of course but close enough.

He had begun explaining his find when he was halfway up the stairs but was met with complete silence. Sherlock found this rather odd, John was just as enthusiastic as he was about this. He searched frantically around the flat but there was no sign of John or that woman. He spotted the Chinese symbols on the walls and his stomach dropped. John had been kidnapped.

For the first time in his life, Sherlock was scared. Not scared for himself but for someone else. And not just anybody, John Watson.

He knew John was different when he first laid eyes on him. He was one of the first to appreciate Sherlock's talent.

"Brilliant," he had said when Sherlock explained how he knew so much about him just by the way he acted. It wasn't until now, as Sherlock stood in the empty flat, that he realised how much he had become too depend on John's presence around.

Every time he turned around, John was always behind him awaiting his instructions. He really took John for granted.

He ran his hand slowly down his face as he thought of how he treated John over the last few days. You don't treat a friend like that and John was much more than a friend.

Sherlock quickly turned to return back down the stairs. He had cracked the code and it gave the location of the group. Sherlock prayed that was where they had taken John. He waved down a taxi and called out the address, begging the driver to hurry.

On the journey as he stared out the window, Sherlock thought of the last thing he said to John. He racked his brain and for once he truly couldn't remember. He sighed when he realised it was probably something horrible and mean. _When _he saved John, he would put things right.

He noticed that the taxi had pulled up to the secret location. He thrust a few coins and notes at the driver and bundled out of the car. He ran towards the tunnel, his coat tails billowing behind him.

"I'm coming John," he whispered.

* * *

When Sherlock had managed to release Sarah from her bonds, she turned and left the way he came, not looking back once. He sighed as he went over to John and gently lifted him up off the ground and untangled him. John didn't even look at Sherlock and never said a word.

Sherlock gulped and decided to speak to break the silence.

"Well, that was a memorable first date."

John's head whipped around at this and he glared at Sherlock. When he stood up, Sherlock noticed that he was shaking. He stood up beside him from his crouching position.

"You weren't worried, really? You knew I'd come."

John had begun to walk away but he turned around to face Sherlock.

"No, I didn't know you would come. In fact, I was sure you'd never turn up and I would die along with Sarah." Sherlock could hear John's voice shaking. He opened his mouth to speak but John was on a roll.

"The way you have treated me over the past few days has been appalling, Sherlock. You never listen to me, you don't care if I'm arrested for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. You don't care about me at all. And gate crashing my date with Sarah, like who –"

John didn't get to finish his sentence. Sherlock had strode over during his speech and when John mentioned Sarah he gently grabbed John's face, mumbling "Shut up," before tenderly pressing his lips against John's.

For two seconds there was no reaction from John and Sherlock could fell his cheeks slowly turn red. Then he felt the pressure of John's lips and his small arms around his waist.

When they broke away Sherlock whispered "I do care John, I care very much."

John simply smiled and pulled him close for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, just my thoughts as I watched it. Constructive criticism would be must appreciated and you don't need to have an account to leave a review. Thank you for reading and I'll hopefully have more to come. **


End file.
